(a) Field of Invention
The present disclosure of invention relates to thin film transistor array panels and manufacturing thereof.
(b) Description of Related Technology
As one of a variety of widely used flat panel displays, a conventional liquid crystal display (LCD) includes two spaced apart display panels which are respectively provided with field generating electrodes such as pixel electrodes and a common electrode. A liquid crystal material layer is interposed between the two display panels. The liquid crystal display can display images by applying voltages to the field-generating electrodes to generate an electric field in the LC layer that determines the orientation of LC molecules therein to adjust polarization of incident light.
The conventional liquid crystal display also includes color filters for color display. The color filters are typically made of an organic material including pigments. More recently, the color filters have been formed on the display panel where the array of thin film transistors are formed (on the array panel).
Meanwhile, to form the array display panel, several photolithography processes are required. Since each photolithography process typically includes several tens to several hundreds of detailed sub-processes, as the number of photolithography processes increases, the time and cost of mass production manufacturing also increase. Accordingly, methods to reduce the number of photolithography processes are desired in the industry.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of here disclosed invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is heretofore already known to persons of ordinary skill in the art.